


驯养

by Enternal_YUKI



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enternal_YUKI/pseuds/Enternal_YUKI
Summary: 却雁在她22岁生日那天收到了一份特殊的生日礼物却雁从来没想过，会在家门口捡到失忆的仇家继承人于是她将他养在了家里，将他当作了自己的狗大概算是双A
Relationships: 却雁/克拉伦斯·莱安
Kudos: 34
Collections: GB





	1. 在门口捡到一个人

却雁从没想过自己竟然有一天会在家门口捡到一个男人。  
22岁生日那天早上，她像往常那样昏头昏脑地从床上爬起来，随便抹了一把脸就准备一头栽进书房，Alpha足够灵敏的听力却让她察觉到家门外传来的一些奇怪的动静。多年生活在中立地带的本能让她瞬间就清醒过来，抽了把枪别在腰上就轻手轻脚地过去开门。  
却不料门外居然是一个棕色的大箱子，方方正正的，还细心地打了个蝴蝶结，看上去是个大号的生日礼物。红色的丝带下面压了一张卡片，她抽出来看看，上面写的无非是祝她生日快乐一类的官样话，连落款都是空的，只有最后的附注写着：  
听说您一直想养一只狗，特意送上门来，如果您不喜欢我们的自作主张，可以随时扔掉，我们不会介意的。  
你就算要介意也不可能，却雁翻了个白眼。她有点奇怪，要是只是送了一只狗的话没必要用那么大的箱子啊……不对，送狗的话就不应该用箱子，不怕闷死了吗？  
想到这里，她挑挑眉，立刻蹲下来伸手去扯丝带，她不是什么好心肠的人，但也不喜欢莫名其妙就见到动物死在自己门口。开箱子的时候她还在想，一直没听见箱子里的动静，不会已经死了吧？  
她倒是不担心里面会是什么危险物品，毕竟既然这东西能躺在她门口，必然已经通过了覆盖整栋住宅与周边的检测系统。不曾想里面的东西根本不是什么宠物狗，那根本就是个彻彻底底的，从头到脚都在大声告诉她自己性别的，男人。  
——一个浑身赤裸的，被红绳绑在箱子里的男人。  
就算在温带地区，深秋的早晨也已经可以称得上是寒冷，箱子的纸板一翻开，寒气就顺着敞口一气儿地灌进去，里面赤身裸体的人被冷风一激，立马就醒了。他哼了两声，眯着眼睛向光亮看去，露出了之前一直被双臂遮挡的脸。  
却雁看清那张脸的时候心里顿时重重一跳。  
竟然是他。  
莱安家族的少主、未来的继承人，克拉伦斯·莱安，一个强大的Alpha。  
听闻四个月前莱安家族动荡，高层势力洗牌，不久后又平息下来，除了莱安高层，没人知道究竟发生了什么。却雁本以为只是一次寻常的夺权之后被平叛一类的戏码，现在看来并不是这样。却雁垂下眼看着箱子里的男人，面无表情，莱安似乎被她的表情吓到了，露出了一点瑟缩的神色。  
看来其中还有什么蹊跷……被称作“孤狼”的克拉伦斯怎么会露出这样的神态？她将克拉伦斯上下打量了一番，还有这身装扮，简直像是黑市里最廉价的男妓。联想到手里那张贺卡上所谓的“送来的狗”之类的话，她感觉更有意思了。  
不过这都不是最重要的，却雁的脸色冷了下来，重要的是现在她要怎么处置这个男人，这个出身于莱安家族——那个杀害了她养父母的家族——的前继承人。


	2. 收留

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暂时能进门了

却雁不知道自己的亲生父母是谁，她很小的时候就被收养了，她的养父母靠开画廊赚钱供她上学，然而他们却在她18岁的那年被人杀害。刚上大学的却雁从那时候开始就在追查凶手，最后查到了莱安家族的头上。  
而现在，曾经莱安家族的继承人，克拉伦斯·莱安就在她面前，而且看上去没有任何反抗能力，送他来的人已经为她完成了绝大部分前期工作，最后只需要亲自凌辱或者手刃他就行了。这种滋味异常美妙，却雁几乎都要动手了。  
但她还是忍住了。莱安家族太大了，在中立地带扎根已有百年之久，从核战争时候开始发展的家族势力盘根错节，其中派系林立，她不能确定养父母死亡一事中是否有克拉伦斯的参与；甚至不能确定莱安家族就是真凶所在，因为她也不能排除受到第三方误导的可能性。  
而却雁本身并不是无所谓他人生死的那种人，尽管比起其他地域的人来说，常年生活在中立地带的人堪称冷血，但她的确会因为有人无辜枉死在自己面前而感到难受。而且现在这个克拉伦斯……看上去似乎在认知上出了一点问题。  
却雁坐在沙发上看着面前的男人。经过一番心理斗争，最后她还是把人带进了门，用某种“不正常”的方式。  
就在刚才，她的脸色沉下来不久，克拉伦斯小心翼翼地从纸箱里坐了起来，随之而来的叮叮当当的声音吸引了却雁的注意力，她的目光落在了男人的胸口，那里被穿上了两个乳环，劣质的金属材质，似乎已经锈蚀了一些，沾着看不出来是什么成分的污渍，一根同样材质的链子连在上面，声音就是那根链子碰撞发出来的。看那两颗乳头的损伤程度，大概已经被穿环好一阵子了。  
克拉伦斯没有在意她打量的目光，这种目光在过去的几个月里非常常见，他已经习以为常了。他只是尽量温顺地坐正了身体，像只真正的大狗一样，轻轻舔了舔却雁的手，然后“汪”了一声。  
却雁的眼神顿时就变了，她几乎瞬间就抽回了手，盯着那双不知所措的绿眼睛，然后问他：“你在做什么？”  
克拉伦斯说：“奴隶已经被送给您了，是您的狗，自然是做一只狗该做的事，狗狗是不是有哪里做得不对，让您不满意了？”说到这里，他又有点慌乱，急切地试图靠近却雁，“对不起，狗狗以后会乖的，您不要把狗狗赶走……”  
说话的时候声音还有点生涩和沙哑，大概是之前嗓子受了伤的缘故。  
却雁无言以对，她之前确实有说过她想养一只狗，但并不是这种人形犬，而是那种真正的，毛茸茸的狗。要是让我知道了是谁自作主张，他就死定了！  
“行了，我不赶你走，进来吧。” 说完她转身就进了屋。可怜成这副模样，却雁一时也下不了手把他怎么样，只能暂时妥协，之后再想办法。  
房子里暖和的空气立刻就让却雁舒了口气，虽然她生日在深秋，但她真的一点都受不了这个季节的天气，她刚才穿得又少，被冻得肺都快凝固了。她正盘算着去找件厚一点的外套，就听门口传来一声“咚”的闷响，她吓了一跳回头去看，就见克拉伦斯在门口的鞋柜上狠狠地撞了一下脑袋。看样子撞得不轻，但他甚至没有去捂，在察觉了却雁的视线后，他立刻就忍着疼在玄关跪正了：“对不起，主人，外面太冷了……”身体被冻僵了一时没法控制。后半句没说出来，因为这根本就是他自己的原因，不能成为犯错的理由，而他又没有别的说辞来解释，只好吞下去，换成了请罚，“对不起，您罚狗狗吧。”  
却雁啧了一声，感觉有点棘手，不了却被克拉伦斯误解成了不耐烦，吓得连脑袋都埋了下去，磕在地上发出了比之前更响的声音。  
赶在对方继续做出什么过激行为之前，却雁赶紧说：“没怪你，过来吧。”  
男人这才微不可察地松了口气，不甚熟练地慢慢膝行过去，跪在却雁脚边，垂着眉眼。  
却雁皱皱眉，抓着他项圈上的链子强迫他抬起头，盯着他的眼睛问道：“我问你，你叫什么名字？”  
克拉伦斯眼中流露出迷茫，道：“狗狗只是您的狗而已，名字这种事应该由您来决定。”  
“由我来定？”天可怜见，却雁文能设计武能群架，可惜是个取名废，她支着脑袋想：克拉伦斯，Clarence，Larence，Laren，Laney，“叫Laney怎么样？莱尼。”  
克拉伦斯当然不会说不好，他立即道：“谢谢主人。”于是名字就这么定下来了，却雁看着他仰着脸跪在自己脚边，那头灿烂的金发毛茸茸地，忽然就嗤笑一声：“真像只金毛。”  
克拉伦斯不明所以地眨眨眼，大概也知道是在说自己，便轻轻蹭了蹭却雁的腿。  
却雁挑挑眉，道：“莱尼，既然你要做我的狗，那我需要你记住几个要求。”克拉伦斯立刻就坐直了，专注地看着她。  
“第一，不能进我的书房，就是二楼走廊右边的尽头的那间房间。”作为一个莫名其妙被送上门的“礼物”，克拉伦斯还不值得她的信任。  
“第二，对我绝对的服从。”既然要做她的狗，那必须要听话。  
“第三，如果你的记忆开始恢复了，一定要告诉我。”她需要知道当年养父母被杀的真相，而直接询问无疑是最直接最简单的途径。  
“最后，你的性欲需要得到良好的控制——由我控制。”她的目光落在了克拉伦斯的胯下，那里那根东西不知道什么时候已经半硬起来，湿漉漉地流着水，更明显的是他的后穴，那里淌出来的水已经将地毯打湿了一小片。  
克拉伦斯的耳根瞬间就红透了。  
却雁用脚尖顶了顶他的性器，问他：“现在你可以告诉我了，你这是怎么回事？”


	3. Chapter 3

莱尼知道自己的身体不正常，他被人打了药改造过，他不清楚那些人对自己究竟做了什么，只知道他的身体变得越来越饥渴，从一开始还需要挑逗才能产生情欲到现在这样几乎无时无刻不在渴望被人插入，中间只有短短几周时间。之后他被关在昏暗的房间里，每天进来的人不是来操他的就是来给他灌烈性春药的，有时候从嘴里，有时候从下面，但效果是一样的，只要把他放上一段时间，他就会哭着哀求对方的插入，阴茎也好玩具也好，只要是个柱状物都能满足他。  
那些人几乎将他身体上上下下都玩遍了，乳头、阴茎、后穴，长时间泛着不正常的淤紫，有时候他都觉得自己已经不是一个活的生物，只是作为一个泄欲渠道而存在的物件。他们根本不在意他是否痛苦或者是否会被操死，甚至听到他的惨叫和悲鸣会感到更加兴奋。  
当然这些他都不会告诉却雁，他担心自己的新主人嫌弃自己脏，然后把他赶出家门，于是他向后仰了一点，朝着却雁打开了双腿，一只手绕过过腿弯一只手扒着自己的臀瓣，露出中间艳红的穴口，温驯地看着却雁说：“狗狗早就被肏熟啦。”  
不能违抗主人的命令，便含混地一句带过，然后邀请道：“您想进来试试吗？很舒服的。”  
却雁的眸色沉了下去。  
见她没有动作，莱尼以为是在等着他例行展示自己的身体，便将腿拉得更开了些。  
在那段漫长的时间里，他已经逐渐学会了如何挑起侵犯者的欲望，如何让侵犯者满意，如何让自己在长夜中少受些罪。他将两根手指插进去：“这里面已经出水了，又软又湿，它足够紧，还很会夹，如果您喜欢粗暴一点的话，打肿了再操也是可以的，我很耐玩的。”  
接着他那只手移到自己的胸部，用力掐了一下一边的乳头，那里立刻肉眼可见地红肿起来，他接着说：“这里也很敏感，如果用力掐的话，下面也会收紧，您还可以扯着上面的链子当牵引绳，之前的人很多都喜欢这么玩……”  
他就这么将身上的敏感部位一一介绍完毕，最后犹豫了一下，说：“狗狗的鸡巴也是可以玩的，如果被尿道棒插入的话……会很痛，也很爽。”  
在他人的目光下袒露自己的身体莱尼早就习惯了，但不知为什么，当他面对却雁时，他总会有种抬不起头的惭愧与羞耻，这本不应该是他应该有的感受，他只是一只狗而已，满足主人的要求是他应该做的一切。此时的克拉伦斯并不知道这种感觉其实叫自惭形秽，他只知道，在却雁面前，他的身体似乎因为羞耻更加敏感了，就连无人问津的后穴也在汩汩流出肠液无人问津后不由自主地开合起来，急不可待地想要被填满。  
然而此时却雁的表情仍然只是微微有点深沉，宽松的睡裙甚至让莱尼无从得知主人是否有生理的反应。但他已经难以忍受了，不得不就着这个淫荡的M字开脚的姿势扭着腰臀向却雁求欢：“主人……主人，求您……您赏狗狗一个东西吧……里面……太痒了……”  
而却雁呢，却雁此时确实没有为这个活色生香的场面心动，她正在心里默默思考，究竟是什么导致了她会在生日的早上遇到这样的事情？难道是我昨晚睡觉的姿势不对，以至于今天早上大清早的就出现了幻觉？或者上个月给下面的人的补贴不够，以至于他们要想出这种法子来搞她？还是外面某个时候开始流传什么她不知道的小道消息，以至于有人觉得她想要一个这种宠物？  
这一系列的思考被她小腿上传来的触感打断了，她骤然低头，就见克拉伦斯的一只脚正轻轻勾着她的小腿磨蹭，脚踝处戴着金色的脚环，金属环底下的皮肤还留着被磨出来的深红痕迹。顺着那条腿往上，克拉伦斯身体此时已经泛起了不正常的浅红，连接触着的皮肉都透着热意。  
然而就算已经到了神智昏聩的地步，他触碰主人的动作还是小心翼翼的，像是一旦发现却雁有所不满，就会立即远离一样。  
这个样子……要让他平息下来也很难了。却雁无奈地站起来，去杂物间里翻了翻，从一个积了一层薄灰的箱子里面拿出一个连包装都没拆的跳蛋，扔掉包装之后又用酒精消了一遍毒，然后回到沙发边蹲下，拍了拍克拉伦斯的屁股：“抱好腿，别动。”  
莱尼的屁股立刻就绷紧了，却雁道：“放松，不打你，给你个东西缓一缓。”  
说着，就将那个小东西塞了进去。跳蛋不大，克拉伦斯很轻松就吃进去了，只剩下一根电线垂在外面，像根小尾巴。却雁特意找的有线款，因为她担心之后取不出来……却雁将跳蛋的开关打开，滑到中级震动档，然后扯了条胶布把开关固定在克拉伦斯大腿内侧，便拍拍手站起来：“搞定。”  
“啊……啊……”克拉伦斯却没有那么轻松，一波接一波的震感从后穴传来，酥麻的快感快将他的脊柱都打碎了，提不起一分力气来，“主人，主人……狗狗……”话还没说完，他就在却雁面前颤着腰射了，稀薄的白色液体喷在他劲瘦的腹部，有一小部分溅到了沙发前的地毯上。  
“啊……”却雁呆住了，她没想到克拉伦斯竟然会射的那么快，这压根不像是一个Alpha的性能力水平啊……  
克拉伦斯在高潮中晕眩了几秒后骤然反应过来：他射在了地毯上，弄脏了主人的地毯！巨大的惊恐将他瞬间从天堂拉到地域，他立刻撑着虚软的手脚爬起来，低头就要去舔，被却雁一把拉住了项圈：“行了，不用你管。”  
“可是——”他顿在原地，他知道自己应该清理自己弄脏的东西，但也不能违反主人的命令，一时不知如何是好，只能仰着脸看着却雁。  
“没关系，”却雁安抚道，然后露出一抹戏谑的笑意，“再说了，要说弄脏的话，之前你穴里淌出来的水已经弄脏我的地毯了。”  
“对不起，主人。”克拉伦斯闻言沮丧地跪坐着，仿佛连那头灿烂的金发都暗淡了不少，“狗狗真是太没用了，连身体都控制不好。”  
却雁摸摸他的脑袋，决定找个人来帮他看看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该是第2章的，结果AO3不允许存在Chapter 0，只能往后挪一个，难受！


	4. 但我也会给他足够的选择，让他有机会作为一个人活下去

晚上是却雁的生日宴会。  
在这个混乱的中立地带，“画廊”主人的生日宴会是为数不多的，外人被允许踏足却雁领地的时候。她会邀请她的好友、合作伙伴以及一些有意加入画廊并被她所看好的人前来参加，而她的这间空旷的大宅也会显得格外热闹。  
“小雁，生日快乐。”穿着黑衣的青年男人将一个礼盒塞进却雁手里，“今年该22岁啦。”  
却雁露出一个微笑：“谢谢你能来，久安。”  
“你是我的妹妹，过生日当然要来。”在周围众人或多或少的隐秘打量中，宫久安弯腰吻了一下却雁的手，做出邀请的手势，“能邀请你跳一支舞吗？”  
“哥哥的要求我怎么能拒绝呢？”她抓住男人的手，并肩滑进舞池。  
第一首舞曲的节奏不快，宫久安揽着却雁的腰，语调有几分笑意，“今年的生日似乎过得比较平淡？”  
往年却雁的生日宴会上的人那可是你来我往，互相试探乐此不疲的，今年却比从前安分了不少，连上来祝贺的人都多说了不少话，不像往年那样急匆匆的急着去打探更多的消息。却雁挑挑眉：“你也发现了？”  
“估计是前不久莱安家族出事的原因吧。”宫久安随口说，“大家搞不清楚状况，自然在短期内会收敛一点。”  
“唔，说到这个，一会儿有个人想让你帮忙看一下。”却雁说。  
“嗯哼？具体一点？”  
却雁神秘一笑：“反正一定是个你想不到的人。”  
却雁不怎么爱跳舞，她作为今日的主角，跳完开场之后就端着酒和一盘子小点心坐到了旁边的沙发上。宫久安也没有邀请其他人的意思，坐在她旁边开始从她的盘子里揪点心吃。  
“嘿！”却雁不满地敲了一下那只手，“你想吃的话可以自己去拿！”  
“懒。你这不是现成的嘛！”宫久安不以为意，又揪了一块。  
早有人注意到却雁坐在了这边，这会儿端着酒杯溜达过来，在她的杯子上轻轻一碰：“早听说却雁小姐和宫先生关系非同一般，今日一见，果真如此。”  
宫久安瞥了他一眼，没说话。却雁假装没听出他话中暧昧的暗示，脸上扬着完美的笑容，道：“莱安先生，好久不见了，不知令尊近来可好？”  
巴特里·莱安仔细看了看却雁，一时拿不准她是不是知道了什么，最终露出一个假笑：“家父一切安好，劳您挂心。”  
却雁点点头，没有接话，巴特里尴尬地杵在原地，脸上的笑容还没有消退。好在他的女伴及时道：“听闻二位过去是在同一所学院进修，如今却小姐也成年许久，不知您是否有找个合适的人的打算？”女伴声音婉转，棕色的波浪卷发垂在雪白的胸前，此时正微笑着看着却雁的眼睛。  
“怎么？你在向我推荐你自己吗？”却雁惊奇道，“我连你是谁都还不知道呢。”  
“却小姐哪里的话。不过没先介绍我自己是我失礼，我叫莉娅，我早已有了心上人了……”她说着，含情脉脉地看了巴特里一眼，丰满的胸脯又靠男人的手臂近了一些，她深吸了一口气，直接道，“我是说，您与宫先生看上去两情相悦，又门当户对……”  
她的话没说完就被宫久安打断了：“您的嗅觉还没失灵吧？”他将手里的杯子放在桌上，站起身来，忍无可忍道，“我他妈是个Alpha，你却在问她我们是不是地下情人？”他上下打量了一番这个生的样貌美丽的Omega，道：“如果我没记错的话，你在半年前还声称自己是克拉伦斯·莱安的女友，那么快就移情别恋了？”  
莉娅脸上红一阵白一阵，辩驳的声音一时有些尖利：“什么克拉伦斯的女友，我喜欢的一直都是巴特里·莱安先生！我不过好奇一问，就算二位不高兴了，也不必如此诽谤我吧？再说了，您二位方才在舞池里那么亲密，怎么可能是简单的朋友呢？”  
说着，那双大眼睛里迅速地涌出了泪花。周围一直关注的人看到这番表现，心里猜测的“却雁和宫久安是一对儿”的说法仿佛都被坐实了。议论中心的Alpha灵敏听力甚至听到有人在低声说：“就算是两个Alpha，也没什么太奇怪的……”  
毕竟利益驱使，精神伴侣……有的是说法来解释这种情况，他们关心的才不是当事人是否有感情或者能否幸福这种事。  
却雁直截了当地翻了个白眼：二位为了试探“还真是煞费苦心啊。我爱找什么人，找的是不是久安，与你没有半点关系，没必要说明，更没必要诽谤你来转移话题。”她冷笑一声，连看都懒得看那个哭得梨花带雨的女人一眼，“再说了，就算我是个Alpha，也不是随便什么Omega都看得上的，你是什么货色我想没有人比二位更清楚。”  
说完不忘端起自己的杯子，然后把点心盘子塞进宫久安手里，拉着人换了一个沙发。  
“这个莉娅是什么人？刚才听却小姐说，她之前还是克拉伦斯·莱安的情人？”有人不知道具体情况的，便好奇地问友人。  
“不过是自己宣称的而已，之前她确实在‘孤狼’手底下干过一段时间，这个传言出来以后克拉伦斯没有承认也没有澄清过，大家就当个传言听听。”  
“嘿，巧了，我之前好奇拜托人查过，她是个贫民窟出来的孤儿，跟克拉伦斯扯上关系之前就没出过那里，你看刚才她连自己的姓氏都没有提及，估计不是什么上得了台面的。”  
“反正她马上就要姓莱安了，以前叫什么也没人会在意……”  
巴特里本以为莉娅之前能得到到克拉伦斯的信任必然是有些手段的，想不到她竟让他在众人面前丢了这么大的一个脸。他也是Alpha，其他人的闲言碎语他也听得见，巴特里被却雁指着鼻子骂了半天，现在又听到这些闲话，只觉得无论是谁都在指着他说他品位低下，竟然找了个从贫民窟出来的、水性杨花的Omega，仿佛已经看到了他被戴上绿帽的情景。颜面全失，在一众看热闹不嫌事大的人群中实在呆不下去，巴特里恶狠狠地瞪了女伴一眼，扭头就走。  
“真够烦人的。”却雁一屁股坐在黑色的沙发里，任由自己陷进去，有点不爽。  
宫久安看不下去地递给她一块毯子：“遮遮，走光了。”  
却雁想起莉娅猜测的“依据”，忍不住戳戳宫久安：“欸，你成天和我眉来眼去的，我不解释，你也不解释，你真不喜欢我？要我说，任由流言蜚语到处乱传可不像宫大少的风格。”  
“……”宫久安面无表情，“我是Alpha啊，却小姐。两个Omega可以磨一磨，两个Beta可以互相攻一攻，两个Alpha怎么搞？你告诉我？”  
却雁认真思考片刻，道：“如果你真的想的话，我勉为其难压一压你也不是不行。”  
宫久安眉毛挑得老高：“来试试？”  
却雁嘻嘻一笑，话锋一转：“不过说正经的，你这么单着不难受啊？我虽然也是Alpha，但我是女的，性欲不强，但你要是到了发情期估计不好过哦。”  
“管得真多。”宫久安瞪了她一眼，道：“我最近忙着学服装设计呢，懒得搞这些有的没的。”  
“哇，服装设计，”却雁啧啧道，“你的审美，会把老师气死的吧？”  
“……”

晚上宾客都走后，却雁把宫久安带到了宅子二楼，克拉伦斯被安置的房间。门一打开，就看见克拉伦斯跪坐在门口，没有穿衣服，房间里黑漆漆的，连灯都没开。  
克拉伦斯抬起头来，发现并不是却雁一个人，条件反射地往后缩了缩。这种情景他太熟悉了，黑暗，陌生人，和之前一摸一样。结果还不到一天就厌恶他了吗？莱尼苦涩地想，没注意到陌生男人脸上的惊讶。  
“他……？”宫久安诧异地向却雁确认，却雁掐着鼻梁点点头，“情况有点复杂，我也没太清楚，总之……你先帮他看看吧。”  
“唔，这倒不成问题，你这里有设备吧？”  
却雁说：“有的，这边。”走了两步，又回过头来牵着克拉伦斯的项圈上的绳索，对宫久安道：“你先过去吧，在楼梯口左边的房间。”  
宫久安有点意外，不过一句话也没说。  
听着宫久安进了另一间房间门，却雁才扯了扯手中的绳索：“好啦，走吧。”  
早上她打定主意留下克拉伦斯后，为了避开后面陆续到来的布置房间的手下和宾客，便要将人放到这间房间里。但随后她就发现克拉伦斯根本不敢站起来走上去，只好牵着他的绳子亲自把人带了上来，还在房间里铺了一块地毯，好让他不至于太累。不过就刚才开门的情况来看，他大概已经在门口跪了好一会儿了。  
那会儿只有他们两个还不觉得怎么样，此时多了一个宫久安就莫名地让她觉得不舒服，总觉得让别人看到克拉伦斯赤身裸体地爬着实在超出她的道德底线。  
莱尼一点儿也不反抗，却雁让他走，他就跟着慢慢爬出来，走廊里的灯光打在身上让他的身体微微绷紧了一瞬，但很快又放松下来，亦步亦趋地跟着主人的脚步往楼梯口的房间爬。  
房间里有好几台医疗设备，在白色的灯光下泛着无机质的冷意。作为一个随时有可能受到攻击的人，却雁在保护自己的小命方面做得相当好，医疗团队就在宅子不远处随时待命，甚至为了以防万一，她的家里都配备了足够的设备。而这会儿，这间房子终于迎来了第二位客人。  
莱尼这才知道那个看上去非常好看的男人并不是来“使用”他。  
“上去躺好。”却雁吩咐道，克拉伦斯感激地在她的小腿蹭蹭，在宫久安复杂的目光中手脚并用地爬到了诊疗台上。他背对着却雁时却雁才发现，还有一根鲜艳的线从他的腿间垂下来，她尴尬地咳了一声，这才想起来那个被她放进去聊作安慰的跳蛋自己忘了拿出来了。  
宫久安也注意到了，或者更早，只是没说。他挑挑眉，示意却雁自己搞定。  
“啧。”却雁耳根有点烧，像是被人发现了什么不为人知的爱好一样，快步上前，拽着电线把那枚跳蛋拉了出来。跳蛋已经没电了，但被长时间按摩的血肉却已经红透了，咬着玩具的表面被拉出来一点又飞快地缩回去，紧接着吐出一股粘稠的液体。  
“啊……”被刺激了一整天的地方实在是太敏感了，轻微的触碰都足以让莱尼软了腰肢，然而声音一出口他就立即像是被噎住一样吞下了尾音，他看看宫久安又看看却雁，直觉自己的行为放浪得可以。  
“你……就不会自己把它拿出来吗？”却雁问，“戴一整天不难受？”  
然而莱尼认真道：“这是主人给狗狗的，狗狗不会私自取下来的。”  
却雁彻底没辙了，她向宫久安打了个投降的手势，道：“他一定是出了什么状况，拜托你帮他看看吧。”  
克拉伦斯看她往门口走去，不安突然席卷了他，尽管知道这不合礼节，他还是小心地出声问道：“主人，您去哪里？”  
却雁无奈道：“我就在门口，不会走远，你乖乖做检查，不要怕。”  
有性能良好的设备辅助，如今全身检查已经不需要花很长时间，大概一个小时左右，房间门打开了。克拉伦斯跟在主人的客人身后出来，然后迅速溜到了却雁身边，把嘴里叼着的牵引绳交到主人手里。  
却雁奖励似的摸摸他的头，问宫久安：“怎么样？”  
宫久安道：“情况不是很好，但没我想的那么糟。”  
宫久安告诉她，“克拉伦斯身体有明显的遭受长时间性虐待的痕迹，肠道、阴茎和喉咙都有明显的损伤，而乳头的伤略轻，可能是因为体表的愈合更容易一点。”他说，“但是这些部位受伤之后都没得到良好的治疗，有点发炎，其中肠道的炎症更加明显。而其他地方的伤势也比较严重，尤其是膝盖和腺体。”  
难怪之前看他的动作有点奇怪，还以为是不习惯爬行的缘故，原来是因为膝盖有伤。想到这里，却雁拍拍莱尼的脑袋，让他回刚才的房间，不准跪着，要坐在垫子上。莱尼乖乖地走了，却雁继续道：“我之前就发现几乎闻不到他的信息素，是因为腺体受创？”哪怕是早上克拉伦斯几乎已经被欲望击碎了理智，高潮得一塌糊涂的时候，她依然没有感受到Alpha信息素相冲的压迫感，更不必说闻到味儿了。  
宫久安点点头，脸色有点难看：“他的腺体被破坏了，然后有人给他植入了一个新的类Omega的人造腺体。”  
却雁头皮发麻。  
人造腺体是战争时期来发明出来的东西，发明的本意是给那些在战争中不幸受到腺体创伤的人一个重新完整的机会，后来也被用于那些被意外标记或伴侣死亡后Omega 身上，用来去除标记，但人造的东西终究不如天生的，功能不如天然的腺体完整，很多人移植后都会出现排异反应或者导致信息素淡薄、性激素水平低下等问题，这对Alpha和Omega来说几乎是致命的缺陷。  
如今这种手段已经很不常见了，只有地下黑市还用来给那些暗娼们修复身体、去除标记。毕竟比起正规手段，这种方式便宜又简单。但却雁没有想到竟然会被用在克拉伦斯身上，移植的还是完全相反的类Omega的腺体！  
却雁问：“能摘除吗？”  
宫久安道：“可以，但不建议。这个腺体已经长合了，而且多次更换会导致身体不可逆的损伤。”他顿了顿，补充道：“而且他很有可能是杀害你养父母的罪魁祸首，这种改造更有利于你掌控他，毕竟他因为这个类Omega腺体，会有类似Omega的发情期，但是他原本是Alpha，你并不能彻底标记他，加上之前长时间的调教，他身上性瘾很强。你只需要让他依赖上你，他现在记忆可能因为之前长时间的折磨有所残缺，不过恢复的可能性很高，到时候你可以很轻易地问出真相，或者让他成为你的傀儡。这样也挺好的。”  
这个时候的宫久安才真正流露出他的本性，身为“玫瑰刀”的首领，领导着中立地带和“画廊”、莱安家族并列的三大集团之一的宫久安根本不像宴会上表现出来的那么温和有礼，他足够冷血、狠辣、不择手段。倒不如说，只有在却雁这个和他从小一起长大的妹妹面前，他才会流露为数不多的温柔。  
却雁想起刚才摸着克拉伦斯的脸的触感和那只大狗狗温驯信任的姿态，轻声道：“如果真的与他有关，我不会手软。但我不想让他因为性欲依赖上我。”她叹了口气，“再怎么说，他也是曾经的‘孤狼’，我会按照我的喜好调教他，因为他现在是我的狗，他愿意听我的话；但我也会给他足够的选择，让他有机会作为一个人活下去。他应当得到尊重。”  
少女垂着眼，睫毛在脸上投下一片细碎的阴影，良久，宫久安叹息道：“小雁，你还是太心软了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 射尿警告

却雁和宫久安说了什么，莱尼是不知道的，但他知道自己现在大概会爽死在主人面前。  
他双腿打开半躺在客房的床上，尽管是客房，这里的床铺还是足够温暖柔软，是却雁下午找人来新换的，比起之前他睡的地方舒适了不知道多少倍。莱尼双手规规矩矩地抱着膝弯，虽然没有乱动，但手指已经陷进了大腿的肉里，仔细看的话，还能发现他细微的颤抖。  
“啊……啊……”他一边喘息一边克制自己放浪的本能，然而很快就连口腔都被人进犯了。几根修长白皙的手指伸进他的嘴里，夹住了那条软舌来回揉搓，无法吞咽的涎水都顺着脸颊和脖颈淌到了枕头上。而另一只手则围绕着他的阴茎上下滑动，不是很有技巧地滑动，但带来的刺激足够让他兴奋得不能自已。莱尼抱着腿的手掐得更紧了，他几乎快失去理智地在却雁手里挺腰抽送，“主人，主人，求您进来……”  
他的身体太敏感了，就算现在只是被玩玩前面和舌头，碰都没被碰过的后穴已经激动地湿了个彻底。他极力打开双腿到最大，将自己的私处完完全全地展示在却雁面前，忍不住用抬起的小腿蹭了蹭却雁的侧腰。这是他在这种被规定的姿势下敢做的最大幅度的挑逗了，哪怕这样，他还是反复确认了却雁有操他的欲望后才敢动手，还仔细观察许久看主人有没有因为他的乱动而生气。  
却雁被他撩拨得深吸了一口气，放在下面的那只手不轻不重地在莱尼屁股上打了一下：“别乱动，今晚有你爽的。”  
莱尼于是乖乖地不敢乱动了。他比起前面的抚慰用后面更容易射一点，但既然却雁想玩他，他自然不会抗拒。  
不过不一会儿却雁就发现了问题的所在，莱尼似乎比早上的时候更持久了一点……是因为后面更敏感吗？想到这里她手上的动作更快了一点，经不起刺激的大狗片刻之后就挺着腰射在了她的手心。  
“唔，还挺多。”她看看手里的液体，扭头去床头柜抽纸巾，谁知还没摸出纸巾盒那只手就被莱尼抓住了。那只金毛大狗狗跪坐在床上，腰肢还明显可见高潮后的颤抖，却已经伏在她面前慢慢地将自己的液体舔干净了。  
“你……”却雁欲言又止，他舔得很细致，每一根手指都不放过，到最后却雁都有点不好意思起来。而且不可否认的，这种驯服的行为无疑非常符合她的喜好。  
莱尼舔干净之后又乖乖跪坐好，等着却雁的下一步指令，却雁神色有点复杂，道：“我看了看你身上戴的那些东西，材质品质都不算好，而且我不喜欢自己的狗身上有其他人的痕迹。”莱尼露出有点局促的神色，却雁接着说：“所以我打算给你换一套。”  
莱尼的眼睛顿时一亮，忙不迭道：“谢谢主人！”  
却雁道：“别急着说谢。刚才医生告诉我，你有很严重的性瘾，今天早上你的表现我也看到了，为了不用过于频繁地打扫卫生和更换各种地毯和被褥，你需要逐步戒除它。过程会比较困难，但我会帮你。”  
莱尼乖巧道：“谢谢主人，我会努力的，”他想了想补充道：“在狗狗能控制自己之前，狗狗不会趴在地毯上的……”  
“那倒不必，只要你负责把你弄脏的地方清理干净就行了。”却雁摆摆手，她只是懒，只要有人能随时打扫被弄脏的东西，她是不会介意有没有弄脏的，“这就是今晚的第二件事，你的性瘾比较严重，之后需要严格的禁欲来让你的身体逐渐脱离对性的依赖性，所以我会让你彻彻底底地发泄一次，不过之后你的身体就要交由我来管理，你明白吗？”  
“是，狗狗明白的。”莱尼点点头，然后就被按倒在床上。  
肢体纤细的女Alpha的力量远远超过莱尼的想象，他仰躺着，然后感受到了铺天盖地的茶香醇厚而有压迫感地向他压下来，而莱尼本身的松木味仿佛被厚重的大雪遮掩了，锋利的信息素被新的腺体弱化到了极致，在顶级Alpha的信息素面前兵败如山倒，被切割、包裹、吞噬，就像他现在这样，被比自己年轻的Alpha牢牢压制住，并不可抗拒地沉迷其中。  
“唔……主人，太大了……”却雁勃发的性器顶开莱尼的身体时，他终于意识到了自己的主人的本钱有多么强悍，那根硬物如滚烫的铁棒一样不急不缓地楔进他体内，强势、不可抗拒。他不由自主地摸着小腹试图缓解饱满的胀痛感，但淫荡的身体早已欢呼雀跃地裹缠上去，欲求不满地吞吃着，还在渴求更多。  
却雁看他又痛又爽的样子实在有趣，轻笑一声后抓着他的脚踝重重一挺腰，剩下的大半截性器立即全跟没入！  
“唔啊！”莱尼尖叫一声，不可子抑地猛然绞紧了肉穴，绷紧了腰身射了。  
“只是插进去就射了？”却雁用手沾起一点落在交合处的白色液体，挑挑眉。  
莱尼只是大口大口地喘气，说不出话来。却雁不勉强，却也没有丝毫怜惜，莱尼还在不应期里便开始一下一下地抽插。  
“啊……呜啊……主人……”莱尼攥紧了身下的床单，很快又起了反应，试探着将双腿盘在却雁腰间，见主人没有拒绝，才慢慢收紧了双腿迎合。却雁一边操他，一边拆下了他的乳环，然后用手捏着两颗艳红的乳粒来回碾磨，或者用嘴吸啜、用牙齿撕咬，直玩得两个小东西都肿乎乎、亮晶晶的，每揪一下莱尼下面那口肉穴就跟着收缩一下，舒服极了。  
莱尼很快就射了第二次，与射精同时到来的还有后穴的潮吹。这位前Alpha的身体受到Omega激素的影响，早已学会了在频繁的性交中获得快乐与取悦别人，晶亮粘稠的液体和精液一起，将一小片床单彻底打湿了。  
这一次却雁依旧没有给莱尼休息的时间，她甚至就着因射精和潮吹变得更紧的甬道更用力地插了几下。莱尼在这种过于强烈的刺激下几乎本能地想要逃开，但这时候的他已经沉浸在欲望中太久，早就没了力气，哪里还比得过还没有满足的却雁呢？  
他不过往后蹭了蹭想让却雁的性器从身体中退出来一点，就被却雁抓着脚踝生生翻了个面跪趴在床上，然后向后重重一扯，重新顶到了最深处。  
“呜——！”趴在床上的人反弓着悲鸣一声，在重新加快的抽送中破碎地呻吟哀求，“主人……太快了……狗狗受，受不住……”  
近乎灭顶的快感快要将莱尼逼疯了，虽然他有点失忆，但基本的常识还在，他从没想过女Alpha竟然在床上会那么可怕。过去那些操他的人虽然也很恐怖，但往往是用药、用道具，或者几个人一起上才会让他那么狼狈，可却雁没有用任何东西，她只靠自己一个人就能把他玩成这样——甚至她都没有射过一次！  
“撒谎。”却雁扇了他屁股一巴掌，“我可不需要撒谎的坏狗狗。”  
“啊！没……没有撒谎……不是坏狗狗……慢点，慢点……求您——！”白皙的皮肤迅速地浮现起红色，很快连其他地方都被染红了，深深塌着腰肢承欢的男人身上透着诱人的色泽。他已经没力气了，撑着床的手软下来，只有屁股高高翘起承受身后的攻击。  
这次莱尼高潮的时候却雁终于射了，她没有在里面成结，而是抽出来射在了外面——她还不想标记克拉伦斯，哪怕只是暂时的。  
莱尼迷迷糊糊地看着她，感觉却雁射在外面后，混沌的脑子里有点失落，表情都郁闷起来。  
却雁大概能猜到他在想什么，摸摸他的头，趁着在不应期里翻了翻衣兜，摸出一对乳环给莱尼戴上，金银双色的，冰冰凉凉贴在皮肤上。莱尼顿时一个激灵，飞快地将刚才的郁闷抛到了脑后，露出感激的笑容来。  
却雁也笑了笑，说：“脚环的话，我这里没有合适的，等之后我给你换个更好看的。”然后也不等他回答，便将人重新按倒，开始了新一轮的征伐。  
不知是不是乳环的原因，这一次的莱尼比之前还要敏感，腰肢在灯光下白得晃眼，扭得像是水蛇一样。他热情地迎合着每一次侵犯，完全不顾自己似的想让却雁得到最高的快乐，而却雁则在他的引诱下越发凶狠，几乎将他钉死在床上。  
“不行了……真的……射不出来啦……”莱尼哀哀地叫着，嗓子早已哑了，“对不起……主人……狗狗真的不行了……”  
回应他的是却雁在最敏感的软肉上的重重一顶，和在体内喷薄而出的滚烫精液。这次是却雁没控制住自己，好在没有进生殖腔，她也没成结，所以没有形成标记。  
“啊啊啊！”金发的男人早已浑身湿透，此刻骤然被内射刺激，到达极限身体抽搐几下，从半硬不硬的阴茎里喷出了透明的液体，“……呜……”  
被操尿了。


	6. 戴一些小饰品

次日莱尼醒来的时候，身上已经被清理干净了，他为自己劳烦主人亲自动手的行为沮丧了好一会儿，正在反省自己的错误，就嗅到门外飘来的一阵阵食物香气，闻起来像是鸡蛋的焦香和粥的米香。  
没有主人的允许，他不敢乱跑，便只是打开房间门爬到走廊的栏杆边，探头探脑地往下看。正巧却雁做好了早饭，端着盘子从厨房走了出来，听到响动后抬头就看到了他。却雁招呼道：“醒啦？下来吧。记得穿上床头柜上的衣服，小心冻着。”  
少女的脸庞在蒸腾起的热气中显得格外温柔，也格外明丽。  
莱尼触电般收回了目光，像是怕玷污了那份美丽一样，匆匆应了一声“是”就跑回了房间。  
却雁为他准备的是两件浅色的家居服，柔软的纯棉材质，在这个资源并不富裕的时代不算便宜。他珍惜地抚摸布料，然后打开了放在上层的上衣。  
却雁看到慢慢爬下来的莱尼的打扮时噎了一下，她点点对方下半身的方向，问：“裤子呢？”  
“上衣已经足够暖和啦，而且衣服宽松、长度足够，狗狗不会冻着的。”莱尼在她脚边跪好，仰着脸回答道，“如果您想使用我的话，也会方便一点。”  
“？”却雁捂脸，“我给你衣服不是这个意思……”  
“唔？”莱尼没听清。  
“算了，就这样吧，”却雁无奈摆手，对于一会儿要做的事来说，这样确实挺方便的，她指了指自己对面的位置，道，“你上来吃，以后吃饭都坐着吃，听话。”  
这其实不符合规范，莱尼有点不知所措，但主人的命令就是一切，他还是犹犹豫豫地坐上了椅子。这时候却雁忽然想起昨晚宫久安说的克拉伦斯的身体情况，又说：“你腿上的伤还没好全，尽量先不要在硬地板跪着了，我过会儿找人来帮你治一下。”  
莱尼惊讶地看她。  
随着科技的发展和战争的催化，人类医疗水平也在飞速进步，为了保证更高的治愈率和更多的战斗力，骨骼、肌肉的损伤相比以往更容易治愈，需要的只是足够的金钱支出和先进的设备而已，毕竟修复液并不便宜。而现在却雁家里早已备好医疗设备，缺少的只有填充进去的修复液。但莱尼从没想过却雁肯将那种东西用在自己身上，自己只是她的一条狗而已，瘸了也就瘸了，不值得费太多心思的，更何况只要给他足够的时间伤，膝盖上的那种小伤甚至可以自己痊愈。  
却雁道：“我不喜欢瘸腿的狗。”  
莱尼那双翡翠一样的眼睛顿时弯起来：“是，谢谢主人！”要是他真有尾巴，这会儿都该晃出虚影了。  
早餐是煎鸡蛋和白粥，这是却雁为数不多会做的菜，本来按照她平时的习惯，早上要么不吃，要么就随便翻点零食填一下肚子，等中午请张姨她带午饭或者自己出去觅食。但今时不同往日，考虑到克拉伦斯之前身体的损耗，随便吃一点或者饿着都不是好主意。  
莱安家族是百年前从欧洲来到中立地带的，很多习惯还保持着，比如饮食、家族礼仪。莱尼虽然记忆不全，但本能地知道面前这碗白色的东西不是他以前常吃的。他好奇地用勺搅了搅，试着喝了一口——啥味道都没有。  
“？”他一时间以为自己打营养剂的时间久了失去味觉了，但很快又尝到了淡淡的甜味，米粥顺着食道滑下去的温热触感也很舒服。为了避免灌肠的麻烦，之前呆在外面的时候，他都是靠营养剂维持生命，他已经很久没有体会过咽下真实的食物感觉了。  
却雁吃得比克拉伦斯快一点，吃完了也不催促，翻着终端默默地等着他吃，偶尔抬头看一眼，发现大狗狗呼噜呼噜吃得挺香，心情莫名地好了起来。  
不过莱尼很快也发现她先一步吃完了，连忙加快了进食速度，三两口喝完，将剩下的半片鸡蛋用叉子塞到嘴里，下意识就要滑到地上跪过去。然而他又想起却雁早饭前的叮嘱，一时犹豫起来，总不能主人站着自己还坐着吧？而且不跪的话怎么移动呢？  
刚才答应得轻巧，到了实践反而无从下手了。莱尼看了却雁一眼，发现她还在看自己的终端，只好小声问她：“主人，狗狗现在应该做什么呢？”  
却雁这才抬起头来，注意到他面前的空碗，笑了笑：“吃完啦？”然后收回终端站起来，走过去一把抱起了这个比她还高半个头的Alpha。  
“主人？！”那双绿色的眼睛立即就瞪大了，慌慌张张地动了一下，又怕主人重心不稳摔倒而僵住。  
“刚才不是让你先别跪着嘛，乖，到沙发上等我。”却雁带着笑意的声音从身边传来，安抚似的拍拍他的背，将人放在了沙发上。  
莱尼一坐稳就回头去找却雁，结果发现她正在餐厅收拾桌上的碗碟，顿时不安起来，动来动去的觉得自己应该去帮忙，但又不敢违抗却雁的指令。这是不对的，怎么能让主人来做这些杂事呢？想起之前却雁为自己做的事，他闷闷地想，这样我不就成了一只好吃懒做的坏狗了吗？  
却雁洗完碗回来看到的就是一只情绪莫名低落的大狗狗。  
“怎么了？”她坐到莱尼身边，心道刚才不还开心得不行吗？  
莱尼挪了挪身体，垂头丧气：“主人对不起，莱尼是只坏狗……您不要讨厌狗狗好不好，以后狗狗会努力改正的。”  
却雁确认了一下他这个姿势没有让膝盖受太大压迫，然后一头雾水道：“你怎么会这么想？”  
莱尼于是一件一件地数却雁从把他接进家后做的事：安抚他，帮他找医生，帮他解决身体问题，事后清理，做早饭，洗碗……越说越沮丧，最后总结道：“您已经为狗狗做了许多了，但是狗狗却什么都没帮上您，真是太没用了。”  
尽管知道他确实是这么看待自我和主人之间关系的，但却雁心里还是忍不住想：这是在撒娇吗？这就是在撒娇吧，原来莱安家的前继承人可以这么可爱的吗？  
她忍不住揉揉那头毛茸茸的金发，道：“都是小事，如果你想的话，以后可以交给你来做……唔，做饭和打扫卫生的任务交给你。”顿了顿，想起自家金毛以前的身份，“你会做饭的吧？”  
莱尼诚实地摇摇头，然后在却雁说话前火速补充：“但可以学，狗狗学得可快了！”生怕却雁不让他做一样。  
却雁只能再摸摸他的脑袋，以资鼓励。   
接下来就进入正题了。  
却雁拍拍莱尼的屁股示意他在沙发上躺好时，莱尼还以为主人要使用自己，立即自觉地抱好腿，空出一只手揉揉穴口想着用不用自己扩张一下，谁知却雁却拿着一个小环转过来，道：“之前不是说了要帮你戒性瘾吗？从今天开始，没有我的允许，你不许自慰，不许发泄，一切性行为需要经我同意才能进行。”  
她一边说一边将那个阴茎环扣在了莱尼的性器根部，莱尼那根已经有点兴奋的东西顿时觉得有点勒，可想而知要是完全硬起来，这个松紧他是绝对射不出来的。  
“唔，是。”莱尼乖顺地应道，原来不是要使用我，是要我禁欲啊。  
却雁又揉了揉那个肉嘟嘟的菊穴：“至于这里，你后面远比前面敏感，要是到处流水弄脏了地板也挺麻烦的，就先堵着吧，等你好一点了会帮你取下来的。”  
莱尼刚说完“是”，一个小巧的肛塞顶进了他的身体，肛塞的表面似乎还涂了一层东西，黏黏腻腻的让他有点夹不住，却雁说：“修复液不好治疗这种地方的伤，我在上面抹了药，可能有点难受，不过总比没有好。”  
莱尼温顺地点点头。这哪里算是难受呢？尺寸不大，比起过去几乎将他后穴撕裂的粗细堪称温柔；长度也是正常款，甚至为了避免太妨碍他的行动而选了圆润的型号；没有随意粗鲁地塞进去，还在上面抹了可以润滑也可以治疗的药物，几乎已经将所有事情都细致周到地完成了。  
却雁又给他的乳环上缀了一根金色镶碎钻的链子，有点不好意思：“我昨天看你身上的链子觉得蛮好看的，就选了一条我喜欢的项链……”不算太沉的链子连在两个金交织的乳环间，弯着一条优雅而性感的弧线，配着克拉伦斯饱满的胸肌简直色气极了。  
莱尼低头看看，耳朵也红了。他本该是身经百战，对这种小东西早已免疫了的，但在却雁面前时，那些零碎的羞耻感又会飞快地出现，好像有多纯情似的。他一边羞耻着，偏偏又对却雁给的东西喜欢得紧，只会说谢谢主人，连个不字的音都发不出来。  
“平时我在家的时候你就戴着这些就够了，要是我出门了，戴的东西会更多一点。”却雁说，“要是不听话的话，你会被罚得很惨的。”


	7. 剧情与肉渣

从那天开始，莱尼就开始了他的禁欲生活。  
不准自己发泄，不准自慰，当却雁出门时，马眼插入尿道棒，排泄也受控制。第一次被却雁插入尿道棒的时候，莱尼怕得浑身都在颤抖，好不容易才控制住自己不要挣扎着躲开，他对这种东西的印象实在太深刻也太惨痛了。  
之前他告诉却雁，“这里是可以插入的，会很痛也很爽”是真的，但他也真的被类似的东西折磨过太多次了，以至于一边生理性地病态地爽着，一边抖着腰肢想要逃离。好在他最后忍住了，换来了却雁奖励一样的抚摸，然后被夸：“好棒。”  
他其实比却雁大了好几岁，这还是却雁在知道他失忆之后告诉他的，但当却雁摸着他的头夸他的时候他还是会很高兴。  
莱尼扒着窗台看着却雁走远的背影，低头看看自己身上戴着的那些小东西，满足地笑笑，站起来准备先把房子里的卫生打扫一下。自从却雁说了他可以在非调教时间站着，房子里除了书房哪里都能进之后，莱尼的生活就好过了许多，活动范围大了，做点别的事情转移下注意力也有助于治疗。  
一开始他还不太会做卫生，笨手笨脚还弄伤自己，有一次不小心打碎了客厅的花瓶，当时他吓坏了，满脑子都是被赶出门的悲惨下场。于是连笤帚都不敢找，就那么跪坐着一片一片捡完了碎瓷片，之后也不清理伤口，乖乖跪在门口一直等到却雁回来。  
却雁一进门看他一手的伤就被惊到了，拉起来又发现他腿上还被划了好几道口，看样子像是新伤，顿时又惊又气问是怎么回事。莱尼就算知道很可能被罚得很惨也还是照实说了，然后又跪下去求却雁原谅，只要不把狗狗赶出去，怎么罚都行。  
谁知却雁只是叹了口气说：“只是一个花瓶而已，没关系的。”然后仔细看了看他的伤口，见有几处比较深的伤口还嵌着细小的碎瓷，道：“我先带你去清理一下吧，不然之后该发炎了。”  
莱尼晕乎乎地被带进了医疗室，一直到修复完毕了才回过神来意识到自己不仅被简单地原谅了，还让主人亲自治疗了伤口（“只是操作一下设备而已啦！”却雁说。），简直比他最轻松的想象还要奢侈。  
——莱尼将新的花瓶轻轻放在装饰台上，今后都不会再摔碎主人的东西了。

此时的却雁正走在市中心的街道上，她今日出门是去和人谈签约的相关事宜的。  
却雁一个月前刚过她的22岁生日，但她前年就从学校提前毕业了，学的专业是摄影。当时也就是随便学着玩玩，凭借高水平的审美和足够聪明的脑袋还混了个不错的成绩。本来只是发展一下兴趣爱好，想不到毕业之后偶尔拍了一些照片拿去投稿，还获得了不错的评价，便一直坚持下来，俨然还当成了副业来发展了。  
合作方的分部地址在市中心，却雁到了以后才发现那地方她还挺熟的，进门的时候前台的一个接待员还朝她行了个礼，然后将她带到了等候室，麻利地上了一杯茶水。  
“真想不到会在这里见到您。”前台妹子朝她一笑，栗色的头发在额角打了个俏皮的卷，知道却雁来意后，她又露出惊讶的神色，“果然优秀的人无论做什么都很优秀。”  
却雁看到那头栗色的卷发就想起了她，是不久前找她刺青的一位客人，她笑了笑，问道：“伤口愈合得还不错吧？”  
“嗯，我很注意的，没有发炎。”前台妹子捋起袖子，露出小臂上的一串盛放的百合花，赞叹道，“您的手艺真的太棒了，我从来没见过能刺出这么漂亮图案的刺青师，太谢谢您了！”  
“你能选择我也是我的荣幸。不过当时那个店面那么小，亏你还敢进来。”却雁想起当时那个场景，狡黠地眨了下眼道：“幸好我没打算害你，不然就那种地方，根本没人找得到你。”  
那天她坐在店里面正在和人说话，忽然有个女孩子就撩开门帘走了进来，问这里能不能刺青，和她说话的人一惊，没想到竟然真的有人会进这家门面破破烂烂的店铺，一边向却雁道歉，一边飞快地做出了防御姿势，问女孩是什么人。那个女孩子吓了一跳，磕磕绊绊地说是来刺青的客人。  
却雁这才想起来昨天似乎确实有人预约了要刺青，然后还询问了地址。对方和我不是一路人，却雁当时一看对方的措辞就知道，只是昨晚她回复邮件回复得头晕脑胀，也不知道是不是说错了，将这个地址给了出去。  
想到这里，却雁止住了手下的动作，掏出终端调出记录一看，果然错了，但人来都来了，也没必要再让她换个地方，便说可以的，请稍等一下。于是将之前和她说话的男人带进里屋，然后带着女孩去了另外一屋，一边清理器材一边问她想刺什么花纹。女孩说想刺一簇百合花，却雁便现场画了图案问她喜不喜欢。当时女孩还有点害怕，但还是小声提出了自己的意见，却雁改改又问，一来二去的她也就不怕了，还一个劲儿地夸却雁手艺好。  
“您又吓人！”前台妹子气呼呼地瞪了她一眼，“我还在上班呢，不能和您聊太久，先走啦！”说着一路小跑地出去了。  
那天回去之后她将自己的新刺青拍了个照发到博客上，就有人说：“看起来真像是‘刺青师’的作品，膜拜大佬。”  
当然是刺青师啊，给人刺青的不就是刺青师嘛，这个人在说什么……前台妹子莫名其妙，将这件事告诉了她的闺蜜，闺蜜的家庭在中立地带也算得上是有地位的，闺蜜告诉她，在中立地带，在新夏群岛，“刺青师”一般说的都是一个特定的人——画廊的主人。  
“啊……但不是啊，那天给我刺青的明明是一个年轻的小姐姐，看上去还没大学毕业呢……”她说。  
好友耸耸肩：“我猜也不是，哪有那么巧的事情。”  
却雁等的时间不长，很快就有一人下来将她请到了上面的会客室。到底是家名声不小的杂志，待客礼节很周到，但商人习性却让却雁很受不了，双方就合同条款谈了许久都没达成一致。对方想要垄断却雁作品的发布渠道，但又不愿意给出让却雁满意的价格。与却雁收入总额相比，出让版权获得的稿费不值一提，但她并不愿意将自己的作品贱卖出去。  
但对方一再暗示，他们已经给出了足够的诚意，在这个混乱的新夏，一份不错的收入来源是大多数人都求而不得的，那个肥肥胖胖的中年男人笑着说：“好的摄影师很多，您很出众，也的确很有才华，但这份才华也需要足够的金钱进行保护。”  
却雁被气笑了：“不就是觉得我孤身一个弱女子，在这种地方无依无靠好欺负嘛。说得那么好听，不愿出钱，就不要谈什么诚意。以我的水平，有的是能合作的对象，你们也不是一家独大的。”  
说完也不管对方是什么反应，摆摆手泰然自若地走了。  
都说新夏威夷是世界上数一数二的混乱的地方，无政府，无制度，鱼龙混杂，来自世界各个角落的人都有可能出现在这片太平洋中的新夏群岛上。毒贩、黑手党、杀人犯如过江之鲫，在几年前的中立地带，不带着武器是没人敢出门的。不过随着三大集团利益分割逐渐完成，鼎立之势在新夏形成，这里也随之平静下来，种种冲突被太平洋的海浪吞噬，沉默为了隐晦的暗流。  
话又说回来，在中立地带生活了这么多年，却雁什么样的人都见过，喜欢拿她性别来说事儿的也不少，但没几个命好的。或者说，在这种地方，会因为一个人的外在表象而产生偏见的，本身就不是目光长远的人，这种人在哪里都活不好，而到了新夏，他们不仅活得很惨，大多也活不久。  
不过就算见多了傻逼，再遇到一个傻逼的时候心情还是会很糟糕。却雁不爽地回头看了眼这幢透着现代与金钱气息的大楼，摸出终端来给那个刺青的前台妹子发了个邮件，建议她早找下家，免得不小心跟着智障老板丢了工作，然后打电话叫司机来送她回家。  
路上路过一家甜品店的时候却雁心里一动，摸出手机来看家里的监控，正好看到自家狗狗正在厨房里切菜，什么都没穿，就围了一条围裙，毛茸茸的金色脑袋在镜头里晃来晃去，看的人心痒痒。却雁的嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度，招呼司机：“在前面停一下，我去买点甜点。”  
中午到家的时候已经可以闻到浓郁的香味了，却雁进门后伸着脖子试图看看正在做的什么菜未果，最后只能靠灵敏的嗅觉猜道：“你做了红烧肉？”  
克拉伦斯正跪在玄关帮她脱鞋，漂亮的肌肉线条在他赤裸的背上一览无遗，他温声答道：“您上周说味道不错，今天就想着再做一次。”  
脱完鞋却雁将手里拎着的纸袋递给他：“奖励。”  
克拉伦斯惊讶道：“给狗狗的？”  
却雁点点头，勾着他脖子上的黑色皮质项圈扯扯，道：“起来吧，我饿了。”  
于是莱尼利落地帮她挂好外套，将纸袋放在茶几上，飞快地进厨房去盛饭了。  
最后莱尼从厨房里端出来了三菜一汤，都是按着却雁的喜好做的，红烧肉浇着浓稠的勾芡，爆炒虾仁翻着浓郁的鲜香，清炒时蔬看上去晶莹剔透，就连番茄蛋花汤都色泽鲜亮，让人食指大动。而最美味的还是自己面前这个人，克拉伦斯还围着之前却雁看到的那条围裙，不过已经套上了宽松的居家裤，应该又是掐着我回来的时间穿上的，这个不听话的家伙。  
已经初冬了，却雁一直担心克拉伦斯冷感冒，于是告诉他在家里穿上衣服，可克拉伦斯已经很不习惯衣物的触感了，他身体过于敏感，布料的摩擦都会带起微弱的酥麻感，弄得莱尼又舒服又羞耻。于是本来出于让他逐步适应的目的才穿上的衣服，又在却雁不在的时候被偷偷脱掉，等到她快回来的时候再赶紧换上，还自以为主人不会发现。  
却雁打定主意今天要好好管教一下这只大狗，这时候反而不动声色地喝起汤来。坐在她对面的莱尼对自己接下来的命运一无所知，正安安静静地端着碗用红烧肉下饭吃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈的，写红烧肉饿了  
> 所以说，一般说“要是……你会被罚得很惨”，在我这里就一定会被罚得很惨hhhhhhh


	8. 被抽穴了

当晚，洗完碗的莱尼在客厅发现了一个笑得格外不怀好意的却雁。  
本能告诉他似乎有什么不妙的事情即将发生，但对主人的依赖还是远远胜过了本能，他只犹豫了不到一秒就驯顺地跪了过去，用脑袋蹭了蹭却雁的腿，柔软而低沉地叫了一声主人。  
却雁朝他露出一个温柔的笑容，接着说出来的话却与那个笑容完全相反：“莱尼，你最近似乎很不乖呀……”  
莱尼的肩背肉眼可见地僵了一下，然后更努力地蹭了蹭她，还伸出舌头讨好地舔了舔她的小腿肚上的皮肤。  
他是在……向我撒娇吗？却雁惊讶睁大了眼睛，好可爱，但嘴里却说：“你不想向我解释一下或者承认一下错误吗？坦白从宽哦！还是说，你自认为能瞒过我？”说着眯起了那双漂亮的杏仁眼。  
莱尼发出了一声小小的呜咽，不敢试图再蒙混过关了，他跪直了身体，低着头老老实实地说：“对不起，主人，狗狗昨天实在忍不住，在您快回来之前自己摸了摸骚穴……真的只是摸了一下，没有插入，更没有自慰……呜……”  
他听起来快哭了，才在主人身边呆了一个多月就那么不守规矩，被主人嫌弃也不奇怪……他抬头试图辨认却雁的神色，却在接触到却雁的目光后慌乱地移开，只敢半垂着眼睛盯着那两瓣丰润柔软的嘴唇。  
谁知却雁挑挑眉，道：“哦……这事儿你不说我还真不知道，行，那罪加一等。”  
她笑眯眯地看着莱尼，对方的表情看上去简直已经惊呆了，却雁好心情地隔着薄薄的家居服揪了一下他的乳头：“再好好想想自己都犯了什么错，乖乖地都说出来，我好考虑一下怎么罚你比较合适。”  
可是真的没有了呀……  
莱尼委屈地想了半天，终于道：“是因为狗狗的身体好得太慢了，没办法伺候您吗？”  
因为这个原因，主人找理由打自己一顿似乎是一个很好的解释——总是要发泄的嘛，莱尼表示理解与乐意。  
“？？？”  
却雁迷惑道，“我看上去原来像是这么欲求不满的人吗？”她气哼哼地又揪了一下莱尼的乳头，没好气地提示道：“今天你的衣服是什么时候穿上的？”  
莱尼想起来了，莱尼恍然大悟，莱尼觉得自己大限将至。  
如果说自己用手摸摸骚穴属于在抗旨的边缘反复横跳的话，偷偷脱掉主人让他穿上的衣服简直是当着皇帝的面说要谋反。最糟糕的是，他还做了不止一次，而且主人大概早就知道了……  
却雁见他一副摇摇欲坠的样子心情甚好，并适时补刀：“怎么连回话都不会了，是太缺乏管教了吗？”  
莱尼知道自己今晚大概会很惨了，反而定下神来：“会回话的，对不起，主人……衣服是您回来之前才穿上的。”  
不管主人怎么罚，受着就是了，只要主人不赶走自己，让自己做什么都行。  
“以前这样做过多少次？”  
莱尼抿抿唇：“三次……”  
倒是和她在监控里看到的次数一致，却雁满意地点头，道：“那就罚你三十下，不用你数，但是不能让身上的食物掉下来。”  
“是。”莱尼应声，然后又好奇地抬头，“请问是什么食物？”  
“这个。”却雁扬扬下巴，莱尼顺着她的示意看过去，正是之前进门时却雁说送给他的“礼物”。  
“这不是……”莱尼欲言又止。  
“对呀，是送给你的，”却雁眨眨眼，“所以你一定不能把它弄掉了呀，到时候你还要把它吃掉呢！”  
莱尼仿佛看到了微笑主人背后舒展开的恶魔的小翅膀，欲哭无泪。但主人似乎很开心呀，莱尼心想，虽然十有八九会被弄得十足的狼狈，但既然对于欺负自己，主人确实会感到有意思，对于他来说就足够了。  
“腿张开，抱好。”  
莱尼仰躺在床上，床单还是今天白天他刚换的，满是却雁用惯了的洗衣液的香味。  
他照却雁的吩咐标标准准地摆好了姿势，下身的各种小东西全被摘了下来，脸上还蒙着三指宽的黑布，阻挡了他的视线。  
黑暗与未知让他本能地紧张起来，却迟迟没等来却雁的动作，正当他稍微放松了一点的时候，皮革与皮肉拍击的轻响立即从腿间的软肉处传来。  
“呜啊！”猝不及防的击打让他瞬间就叫了出来，放在他胸口和小腹的小点心随着惊叫和肌肉的绷紧晃了晃，差点顺着滚落到床上。  
却雁收回那个黑色的小皮拍，笑了一声：“好敏感呀。”  
却雁其实没怎么用力，比起疼痛，不如说被打的羞耻感更让莱尼受不了。他本以为主人所谓的三十下应该是皮鞭或者皮带的抽打，但万万没想到竟然是这样羞耻的刑罚。  
这样打三十下的话，他根本不能保证自己能忍住啊……主人还把束缚的东西都撤了，这可怎么办？  
却雁发现了他的走神，眼珠一转就猜到了他在想什么，转眼已经又是两下抽打落了下去。那具漂亮的肉体被抽得颤了颤，却雁提醒道：“稳住哦，不要让你的小糕点掉下去了。”  
莱尼喘了两声，尽快平复呼吸：“是……”才三下而已，他已经感觉到自己身体出现变化了。肉穴深处开始分泌汁水，性器在疼痛中半硬起来，流着粘腻的液体，连淡淡的松木味信息素都在房间内慢慢弥漫开来。  
不行，这样下去肯定会受不了的。莱尼犹豫再三，还是向却雁请求道：“主人，能不能赏狗狗一根尿道棒？”  
却雁说：“不行，今晚是惩罚。”而且总是插入尿道对身体没好处。  
莱尼脸色白了白，点点头：“狗狗会忍住的。”  
那副乖顺的样子看得却雁心里有点发酸，她觉得似乎有点太为难他了，于是说道：“实在忍不住也没关系。”  
莱尼那张有点汗湿的脸上露出了一个温和的笑容。  
也许是禁欲太久了，又或者是因为动手的人是却雁，莱尼果然没有忍住。在到第十下的时候他抖着腰射了，呻吟声又哑又媚，像是受不了又像是在渴求更多。  
“主人，主人……”黑布被生理性的泪水浸湿了，又顺着脸颊流下泪来，他叫着却雁，却什么话都没说。却雁解下那块布，摸摸他的头，那双绿眼睛被泪水一泡变得更亮了，衬着被浸红的燕尾像是上等的翡翠。  
她等莱尼缓了一下，又是轻轻重重的抽打雨点般落下去。  
“啊……啊……”莱尼后穴早已湿得不成样子，穴口微微地红肿起来，可怜地嘟着，皮拍每次打上去都会拍出一个小小的水花。  
到二十多下的时候莱尼实在是没有余力维持身体的稳定了，保持双手抱腿的姿势已经耗尽了他的全部理智和体力，身上的各种小零食系数滚落。屁股下的那片床单也被体液弄得湿透，在空气中一晾便冰冰凉凉地贴着皮肤，但身体的热度却没有丝毫下降的趋势，反而随着却雁一下接一下的抽打越来越兴奋。  
“主人……痛……好痛……”莱尼断断续续地叫着，但没有求饶，他还记着这是惩罚，要乖乖受罚才是乖狗狗。  
第三十下打完的时候，莱尼今晚始终未经触碰的性器哆哆嗦嗦地射了第二回。他已经神志不清了，直到却雁说“可以了”才懵懂地放开了腿。  
“唔……”他茫然地看着却雁，双腿却因为被打得太狠无法合拢，穴口被两侧的臀肉一夹立刻传来钝痛，他只好委屈地张着腿躺平在床上。那张眉目深邃的脸上还留着没干的泪痕，看上去又可怜又漂亮，清淡的松木味在房间里慢慢飘散，依恋地在却雁身边打了个旋。  
这都被打茫了……却雁指指那些散落在莱尼周围的点心，叹了口气：“全掉了，真是……算了，先记账上吧。”  
她转身打算去浴室洗个澡睡觉，谁知却被人拽住了衣角。她回过头，莱尼姿势别扭地半趴着，看神色还没有彻底缓过来，只听他问道：“主人，狗狗以后都会听话的，您还要我吗……”  
声音黏黏糊糊的，带着情欲的沙哑。  
却雁揉揉他汗湿的金发，怎么还是这么没有安全感……  
“放心吧，只要你乖，不会不要你的。”


	9. 放置前奏

也许是却雁的安抚起了作用，尽管被打得很惨，眼泪口水还有各种体液流得到处都是，莱尼还是撑着起来把自己身上冲干净，然后一头栽到床上睡到了天亮。  
早上六点半，莱尼准时在床上睁开了眼睛，感受了下身体状况觉得影响不大，便轻手轻脚地下楼去厨房准备早点。把粥煮上，顺手放了两个鸡蛋在锅里，七点的时候上楼，轻轻敲了敲却雁的卧室门，得到一声模糊的：“进来。”  
得到允许，莱尼才推门进去。  
冬天的早晨，太阳还没有完全升起来，只有远处的天际微微发白，亮起的天光从窗帘后映进来，正好落在却雁的床上。却雁睡眠浅，莱尼敲门的时候已经有意识了，这会儿只是懒懒地瘫在床上不想动弹。  
莱尼在却雁床边半跪下来，虽然这会儿不是调教时间，他还是习惯性地让自己不要俯视却雁，然后一声一声地喊着主人叫她起床。  
他声音低沉温柔，是却雁最喜欢的那种类型，但也架不住他一声接一声，却雁被吵得烦，起床气一上来就伸手在莱尼脸上不轻不重地打了一下。莱尼不躲不闪地挨了，然后笑着舔了舔她的手指：“主人，您该起了。”  
一个多月的相处时间足够莱尼摸清楚却雁的一些生活习惯了，比如说她有起床气，比如说她习惯按照内心的一套时间表按部就班地完成每天的工作。虽然这会儿看上去懒懒的，被叫起床还要打人，但要是莱尼真的放任她睡过去，却雁才会真的生气。  
其实是一个很温柔的人啊，连打人的时候都没用太大力气。莱尼想起今天早上醒来的时候，本以为后穴昨晚被抽了一顿今天该痛得不行，却不料只是微微肿起来，隐隐有点痛感却压根不影响日常活动。便知道当时却雁的手有多稳，分寸把握得有多好。  
想到这里，他又拱了下却雁露在被子外的手，问道：“您需要晨起服务吗？”  
这几乎是每天例行一问了，不过却雁从来没说过“要”，之前她还没放在心上，只当是莱尼不知道从什么地方学来的“礼仪”，现在结合着昨晚大狗狗的自我反省来看，难保不是他觉得自己性欲过旺，于是毛遂自荐来让她发泄的的暗示。  
不过话说回来，为什么大冬天的还要早起啊……冬天的早晨简直是睡觉的最佳时间！  
脑子里转了半天，最后零星的惫懒也没了，却雁摆摆手，一脸郁卒地坐起来，打了个哈欠，睁眼的时候衣服已经被放到眼前了。却雁脱掉睡衣，莱尼自觉地低下头去，她十分随意地把衣服胡乱套上，掀开被子下床，素白的脚光着踩在木地板上，走了两步又回来穿上拖鞋，然后晃悠悠地进了洗手间。莱尼在外面帮她把床铺好，把却雁随手放在床上的睡衣叠整齐。  
却雁从洗手间出来就像是换了个人，乱糟糟套着的衣服被梳整齐了，十多分钟钱还打着卷儿翘起来的头发被沾了水的梳子重新梳得顺直，脸上的迷糊一扫而空，看上去仿佛再喷个香水就能出席高档宴会。  
她总是这样，只有刚睡醒的时候会展现出一点不设防的姿态，其他时候永远都是高高在上、不可侵犯的。  
莱尼跟着她下楼，目光落在却雁从衣领露出来的一小截后颈的皮肤上，那片皮肤白皙细腻，光是看着都能想象到美妙的触感。但莱尼记得更清楚的，还是位于那个部位的Alpha腺体在某些特殊时候散发出的浓郁茶香，清苦中带着回甘，温柔而强势地将他整个人都包裹住。  
他摸摸自己的腺体，上面有一道狰狞的伤疤，是之前被人更换腺体留下的，相比起却雁来说，他虽然信息素的气味没变，但特性已经向Omega有所倾斜，Alpha特有的锋锐感仍然存在，却更容易被别人捕获、吞噬。  
却雁感受到他的视线，回过头：“在想什么？”  
“在想您的信息素。”莱尼笑了笑，“只有之前……闻到过一次，但是觉得味道真的非常美妙。”  
“是吗？”却雁有点惊讶，她从没听过有人这样形容她的信息素，“我还以为你会觉得比较苦。”  
莱尼认真道：“是的，闻起来香味非常奇妙。”他歪着脑袋想了想，没找到合适的形容词，只好再称赞了一遍，“很好闻！”  
却雁失笑。  
克拉伦斯失忆之后的行为与她过去听说的有很大出入，差距大到要不是相信宫久安的水平，简直要怀疑是克拉伦斯刻意伪装的地步。  
莱尼非常信任自己，不是那种一般的对主人的信赖，而是全身心的将自己一切都交给了她，将自己当作了他的天一样来对待。她说不准这种依赖到底是好还是不好，从对待一个仇人的角度来说，自然是将他的精神、肉体都把握在手心是最好的。  
但如果他与养父母的死没有关系呢？却雁自问不是那种可以将伤害、控制他人视作理所应当的人。  
却雁低头喝了口粥，觉得有点麻烦，心道还是要加紧调查的速度。  
但她又不可控制地想起莱尼乖乖地跪在门口帮她换鞋的样子，在她床边温顺地舔吻她手指的样子，还有在情欲中神智昏聩却依然信任地看着她的样子。  
我现在可以善待他。却雁心想：等到查明真相之后，有仇报仇有冤报冤，到那时候再正式处理他也不是不行。  
想到这里，这件事算是告一个段落了，却雁刚好把鸡蛋吃完，莱尼把碗筷收进厨房，开着水仔细地洗着。却雁擦擦嘴，也进了厨房，倚着料理台看了一会儿，忽然伸脚踩了一下他的小腿。  
莱尼手一抖，关了水把手上的东西放好：“主人？”  
却雁一笑：“你做你的事，我只是突然想起件事儿——昨晚你似乎没有好好完成我的要求呢。”  
却雁自己想好了，撂下这么一句话就出去了，留下一只无助的大狗在厨房里。  
想事情，这种时候却雁在想什么事情用脚趾头都猜得出来。莱尼被一句话搞得心神不宁，哪里还有心思洗碗，但是手里的东西总不能半途而废地放着，只能心不在焉地赶紧洗完。  
却雁吃了早饭就出去了，出门前也没让莱尼戴之前戴的那些东西，只是叮嘱他好好穿着衣服，除此之外，昨晚那个没完成的任务她连提都没提。  
莱尼一点办法也没有，却雁在厨房里说的那句话像个铡刀一样悬在他头顶，不知道什么时候会落下来，简直让他紧张得不像话。  
他一面惦记着没完成的惩罚，一面一心二用地准备午饭食材，差点切着自己的指甲。  
中午却雁回来了，拎着一个和昨晚一模一样的袋子，莱尼看到的时候本能地感到屁股一紧。谁知却雁却说：“昨天的点心都被你弄洒啦，重新去买了一份，你可以当宵夜吃~”  
至于为什么不是当下午茶，在吃完午饭后却雁就给出了答案：她问莱尼愿不愿意来一场放置play作为损失一袋点心的赔偿。  
莱尼哪里会说不呢，当然是乖乖点头，于是却雁用发带把他的性器绑住，后穴插上按摩棒后拷在床头，然后将他胸口缀着的那根链子连到了刚扣上的腿环上，只要动作幅度一大，就会牵拉到穿了环的乳头，让他又痛又爽。  
“啊，忘了这个。”却雁转身在包里摸了摸，掏出一个方盒，“这个是之前答应要给你的。”  
莱尼抬头看去，盒子里装着的是一对脚环，看上去像是金属质地，轻薄的材质被镂空雕刻了一只飞鸟，上面还吊着银色的铃铛，看上去像是一对制作精良的工艺品。他惊喜地眨眨眼：“这是……您特意定制的吗？”  
却雁挠挠额角：“其实工艺不算复杂，只是材质比较特殊，是用新型材料做的。主要是觉得颜色质地好看，而且重量轻。”  
在百年前的核战争后，地球地貌因为战争发生了巨大变化，大量自然岛屿被摧毁，而随之出现的是伴随科技飞快发展而产生的人造岛，它们取代了曾经的自然岛屿，成为了新的地标，其中还有少量非常昂贵的浮空岛在海洋上存在，新夏群岛周围就有不少。  
而为了能保证浮空岛的轻质量，名为α型金属的新材料被广泛运用，它轻质而且坚韧，除了贵哪里都好，现在被却雁找来做成了莱尼的脚环。  
莱尼的乳环也是相同材质的，当初有人闲着没事给她送了一对，本来她还挺嫌弃的，但那天戴在莱尼身上后觉得意外地好看，就又去订了一对脚环。  
“不不，这真的——非常感谢！”莱尼的眼睛亮晶晶的。却雁笑了笑，把脚环给他戴上了才说：“带上这个，要是你乱动的话，它还会响哦。”  
啊，原来是这个目的吗……莱尼一僵，但很快又开心地晃了晃，换了个角度表达对主人的赞美：“铃铛声也很棒，谢谢主人！”  
“好了好了。”吹彩虹屁还没完了，却雁抽出黑色的布条蒙住了那双亮亮的绿眼睛，用终端遥控假阳具开启，将挡位调到中档，宣布了放置的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是——新型航天材料！！（x


	10. 放置play

莱尼在按摩棒被开启的瞬间就产生了反应。  
但是经过一个月的禁欲条理和昨晚的适当发泄，此时的反应已经比一开始减弱了很多，更像是发情期的Omega的反应而不是不正常的性瘾者的病态反射。  
“唔……”他忍不住想要夹紧腿，但是下一秒就因为牵扯到胸口的乳头而不得不停止动作。  
却雁观察了一会觉得没什么问题：“一个下午，好好忍住哦。”  
她关门出去以后房间里瞬间就空旷下来，莱尼只听得到自己身体里的东西运作的嗡鸣和难以抑制的高高低低的喘息。  
却雁的眼光很好，明明没给他用什么变态的玩意儿，也没有给他下药，单凭那根按摩棒和貌似不经意残留在房间里的茶香味就已经让他情难自制了。  
更不要提在绑他的时候用的小花招，牵一发而动全身，稍一牵扯，非但不能解痒，反而让快感变本加厉地席卷上来。他只能忍着逐步堆积的快感，努力延长清醒的时间。  
在情欲侵蚀的间隙，有关于却雁的记忆不受控制地翻滚上来。  
第一次在却雁家门口见面时莱尼就觉得，却雁真的非常漂亮。微微上挑的杏核眼，唇若丹霞，皮肤素白得仿佛透明一样，身上带着隐隐的冷香。却雁不仅面容秾艳得近乎具有侵略性，她的个头在女性Alpha中也算是高挑的，手长脚长，骨肉均亭却有力。  
他忍不住想起一个多月前的那个晚上，却雁将他按在床上翻来覆去地肏干的情形，的确是非常有力的，他还记得那双手在自己身上留下的无数淤青的指痕，那两瓣红唇比他想象的更柔软，还有那根凶器一般在他体内进出的性器——性器官也是顶好的。  
唔……想着想着又回到了和性有关的主题，怎么会这样……  
莱尼感觉身体变得更敏感了，失去了视觉后，属于Alpha的敏锐感知和人造Omega腺体带来的身体变化叠加在一起，连空气的些许流动都会带来细微的酥麻感，然后与快感的洪流一起疯狂地冲击着最后的理智。  
长时间的禁欲之后应该给予适当的发泄，免得身体被憋坏了，却雁是这样想的，只是手段稍微有点恶劣。她出了莱尼的房间就去了书房，准备处理今天的工作。  
她倒也不是完全不在意留在房间的大狗的情况——留在房间里的机器人会替她监控莱尼的身体状况，并在必要的时候停止那些道具的运行。  
摊在她桌面投影终端上的是最新的一份关于她养父母死亡事件的调查报告，报告署名处是手写的签名“林郱”，是她的心腹。林郱追查杀人凶手已经有一年之久，随着时间的推移，新的线索越来越难以得到，哪怕林郱身为中立地带的头号情报贩子，上一份相关报告也已经是一个月前的事情了。  
报告不长，但里面的内容却让她疑窦丛生，林郱告诉她：“您的养父母死前，一直在被人询问您的身世。”  
这个信息非常荒谬。据她所知，自己从小就是孤儿，养父母将她收养后，用开画廊赚的钱供她上学，对所有人包括却雁都说却雁是他们在旅游时捡到的，捡到她的时候她还只是个两岁都没有的小孩子，话都说不全，除了身体健康没有其他特殊之处。  
要是她的身份特殊，这么多年怎么都没有一点风声？  
但消息是来自林郱的，这意味它几乎是完全准确的。  
却雁一下一下地扣着桌子，脑子里一团乱麻。  
这究竟是怎么回事？  
“啧。”她抵着太阳穴揉揉，脑子里不由自主地想起一头金晃晃的头发来。她愣了一下，后知后觉地反应过来，最近自己似乎想起克拉伦斯的频率有点太高了，以至于总觉得精神不大集中，看一份报告要花平时两倍的时间，大大折损了工作效率。  
这样不行，还什么都没搞清楚呢，她想，得想个办法减弱他对我造成的影响。  
虽然脑子里这么想着，手上还是不由自主地调出了莱尼房间的监控——作为一个还没有得到她信任的家伙，在决定暂时留下他的第二天却雁就指挥着家用机器人在房子所有角落装上了监控，连厕所里都有。  
反正监控不链接外部网络，压根不用担心被人偷窥。  
镜头忠实地展现了莱尼房间的情况。  
金发的男人被拷在床上，身体被情欲蒸得泛红，薄薄的汗水让那具躯体看上去亮晶晶的，仿佛隔着屏幕都能闻到淡淡的松木味。他眼睛被蒙着，无助地张着嘴，高清摄像头甚至将微微吐出的红色舌尖都拍得一清二楚。  
却雁看看时间，已经过了一个多小时，此时的莱尼已经克制不住地不停蹭动双腿，就算会拉扯乳头也难以让他停下动作——倒不如说，正是这种变相的抚慰让他更加变本加厉地蹭着，然后被反馈的快感弄得更加难耐，恶性循环。  
“唔……唔……啊……”一声一声高低起伏的呻吟声带着潮热的水汽扑面而来，莱尼昏昏沉沉地仰躺着，穴肉本能地绞紧嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，吸吮讨好着那根不解风情的死物，淹没在一浪接一浪的海潮中。  
他难以自制地挺动腰肢，像是在追逐看不见的入侵者，却在不经意间让按摩棒移动了位置，正正顶住了敏感的生殖腔口。  
“啊啊啊——！”不同于Omega生来就为了迎接入侵者的生殖腔的柔软，Alpha的身体就算经过改造也远远不如Omega的具有弹性。  
骤然被撞击，酸痛感几乎将他的腰杆击碎。最可怕的是，莱尼的那里还具有与Omega同等的敏感度，这意味着他还能获得几乎能与Omega相媲美的快感。（Omega生殖腔更容易打开）  
莱尼几乎在被撞击的瞬间就疯了一样地挣扎起来，丝毫不顾绳索的牵拉，在灭顶的快感中极力调整身体试图让那根可怕的东西回到原位，至少减少一点压迫感，但是毫无作用。按摩棒忠实地执行着命令。  
过了片刻，莱尼突然绷紧身体反弓起来，后穴死死地绞紧，从器物与穴肉间喷出一股清夜。  
这是只靠后面的干高潮吗？却雁确认了一下莱尼的前端还被金属环锁着，只流出了一点可怜的粘液后，半信半疑地想着。虽然以前听说过这种，但真正见到还是头一回。  
啧，我怎么看起这个来了？却雁后知后觉地感觉通过视频偷窥的自己有点变态，揉揉脸，给莱尼房间里的机器人发送了一条指令。  
这边，陷在异样的高潮的余韵里没有回神的莱尼忽然感觉有什么东西靠近了自己，正绷紧了神经严正以待时，一只冰凉的机械手碰到了他的腿间，顿时惊得往上一弹，不顾一切地往床头缩去，试图避开那个不知名的东西。  
但床上又有多少空间够他躲的呢，更何况还被锁着。  
半分钟后，捕捉到莱尼的机器人伸手帮他将抵住生殖腔口的按摩棒拔出来了一点，机械僵硬的声音在屋里响起：“却小姐说，自己的行为要自己承担后果，这次帮你是第一次也是唯一一次，之后再把自己搞这么狼狈，她就不会帮忙了。”  
原来即使是放置，主人也会关注狗狗的吗？  
莱尼冲着不知道位置在哪里的摄像头露出一个虚弱而感激的微笑。  
谢谢您。

林郱（píng）


	11. Chapter 11

却雁将目光从监控视频上移开，看过莱尼的情况后，似乎心绪真的平稳了一点，总之处理工作的效率总算是重新回到了基本的水准。  
也许是因为不久前莱安家族动荡，最近中立地带比平时更混乱一点，这是很好理解的，毕竟这期间莱安的大量精力都投注于内斗，对外界的掌控力度会弱不少，有的是想浑水摸鱼的人。  
不过这种混乱对画廊或者玫瑰刀来说也不算是好事，他们通常都会分外注意是否有新的力量出现，又是否会威胁到目前的平衡。虽然他们三家表面上是泾渭分明的三个势力，但总是不可避免地存在各种紧密或者松散的联系，要是平静的局面被打破了，势必又是一场腥风血雨。  
——当年“画廊”横空出世时，就是打破了前一个平衡，在玫瑰刀的帮助下一举将曾经的远野组取而代之，接管了绝大部分远野组的生意，然后迅速在中立地带站稳脚跟，成为了新的三家之一。  
正是这种壮大过程让却雁更注意那些新生的力量，她清楚自己其实在三家中根基是最薄弱的。当初她问宫久安为什么要帮自己建立画廊而不直接将自己吸纳进玫瑰刀，宫久安笑眯眯地说：“我看远野的老大不顺眼，他太烦人了。”  
“再说了，如果你的画廊取代了他们，我就拥有了一个更好的合作伙伴，这种互惠共赢的事傻子才不做呢。”  
就因为这个，他作为却雁背后最大的助力帮她搞掉了远野组，能有这样的底气和实力与玫瑰刀深厚的根基是脱不开的；同时，当时身为另一方势力的莱安家族看清了“画廊”的潜力和玫瑰刀的态度，选择了袖手旁观，否则事情也绝对不会那么顺利。  
曾经经营赌博业发家的远野组在旧三家里属于最弱的一个，而如今的“画廊”表面上从事的还是远野组曾经经营的赌博业，各大赌场遍布中立地带和绝大部分国家，而隐藏在海面下的“画廊”则是最血腥与凶残的代称，他们拥有最高效的杀手组织。  
正是凭借两手的发展，如今却雁的画廊才一跃成为三家中最可怕的存在。  
不过相比起远野组，画廊对待新生势力的态度要温和许多，先礼后兵，先打交道建立联系，谈不拢再想办法打压。  
在画廊刚刚建立不久后，宫久安将这些隐秘的往来随口告诉她：“反正这些新势力总是难以长久存在的，受的打击大了，自然就会选择依附到大的势力中，‘画廊’终究是少数。”  
说这话时宫久安没有丝毫负担，“而且我们三家之间也是存在潜规则的，今天你吸收这个，明天我兼并那个，大家心照不宣，不多拿不多占以免引起其他两家的不满……”  
零零总总说了不少，总之都是些保持平衡的东西。虽然看上去复杂黑暗而且残酷，但在中立地带这种没有法度的地方，这无疑是比较好的方法了。  
一个下午的时间，足够却雁处理完工作了，甚至还有余力把之前拍的各种照片整理一下，投到其他的杂志去。到了快六点的时候她感觉有点饿了，才想起来最近天天做饭的人被她锁在床上了……  
啊，这可怎么办，我好饿……她揉揉肚子，想随便做点对付过去，可刚打开冰箱就被里面满满当当的各种新鲜食材震惊了：原来他在家里的时候，买了那么多东西吗？  
这么一想就联想到了莱尼做的各种色香味俱全的饭菜，顿时不想吃自己做的东西了。  
自己做不好吃，加上懒癌发作，于是却雁索性收了下厨的心思，从冷藏柜里抓了两支营养液，一支自己一口喝了，一支带到楼上拿给莱尼——好不容易养好了一点，她可不想一朝回到解放前。  
莱尼房间的隔音效果不错，但是在气味隔绝方面就做得差一点，毕竟这原本只是个客房，设计之初就没想过可能有人在里面发情的情况。  
因此却雁在门口的时候已经可以闻到淡淡的松木味，明显是情难自禁时无意散发出来的，但这隔着门都能闻到——应该已经被搞得乱七八糟啦！  
她心情很好地拉开门，躺在床上的人双眼被蒙着，却立即朝着声音的方向极力偏过脑袋，努力朝却雁“看”去。  
“玩得很开心呀。”却雁上下打量了一番说道。  
被捆绑放置了一个下午，房间里满是浓浓的松木香，莱尼浑身都湿透了，汗水和生理的泪水将他的头发打湿，一缕一缕地黏在脸侧。他身体泛着水光，乳头在反复的拉扯中变得红肿，活像两颗樱桃顶在肌肉流畅的胸前，腿间性器高高翘起汩汩流泪，后穴更是泥泞一片，不知仅凭后面高潮了几次，流出来的粘液打湿了一小片床单，散发着淡淡的腥味。  
莱尼嘴巴开合几次，却只吐出了几个不成调的音节，他仿佛感受到却雁如有实质的目光在自己身上来回扫过，所过之处像是被小刷子刷过一样麻痒起来。他难耐地交叠双腿蹭动，想要通过这种方式聊以慰藉空旷了一个下午的身体，但没有用，珍馐当前，区区小菜怎么可能满足一个饿了三天的人呢？  
他几乎已经失去理智了，话都说不全，但还是本能地向却雁寻求帮助：“主……主人……您来啦……”  
他断断续续地叫着却雁，却雁却不为所动地走到下午放在房间里的机器人旁边，手指飞快地从它的操控板调出一个光屏，上面记录着整个下午莱尼身体变化的详细数据，她划拉着浏览了一遍，葱白的手指点了点其中一项记录：“其他数据还好，但这个靠后面高潮的次数——三次，还是有点多了。”  
她又看了看不住蹭动着的人，后穴敏感度那么高，是因为被植入Omega腺体的缘故吗？  
“呜呜！”主人就站在旁边，自己身体所有的反应都会被她看在眼里，这种羞耻至极的幻想在莱尼脑海里不断重复，忍不住绷紧了身体再一次从后穴吐出了液体。  
却雁这时候终于动了，她走到床前伸出一只手摸摸莱尼的脸，对方也不管身上的束缚是否会磨得自己难受，立即主动在她掌心蹭了蹭，撒娇求饶一样，看的人心里软软的。  
却雁勾了下唇角：“感觉怎么样？”  
莱尼努力压下身体里翻滚尖叫着的渴望，喘息着轻声说：“……想您。”  
“唔？可是你今天下午可是去了三次呀，哦，加上刚才是四次。”却雁提醒道。  
“那是因为狗狗太浪了，但只有您才能让狗狗爽到。”  
他说的是真的。按摩棒再怎么拟真，终究是死物，而当却雁插进去的时候，哪怕她一动不动，被主人需要和填满带来的满足感就足够让他舒服得难以自持。  
却雁对这个回答比较满意，于是解开了连着乳环和腿环间的链子，将他被固定在床头的双手解开，然后把人扶起来靠着自己的肩膀，好让人坐起来把营养液喝下去。  
然而莱尼刚坐起来，体重的压迫立刻将按摩棒又怼进去了一点，他发出一声闷哼，还是稳稳地接过那支营养液慢慢喝下去。  
他坐起来后，却雁才看清楚那块蒙眼用的黑布已经被泪水浸湿了，要是这时候摘下来一定能看到一双湿漉漉地泛着水光的绿眼睛。却雁在脑子里畅想了一下那个场景，顿时觉得一股滚烫的热流翻涌上来，像是要将她整个人都烧着一样烫着她的心肺脾胃。她伸手就要去摘，但却在最后堪堪停住，想起什么似的飞快收回去。  
莱尼感觉到了什么，歪着脸疑惑道：“主人？”  
却雁道：“没事。”  
于是他又乖乖地继续把他的营养液喝完。却雁看瓶子空了，便有一下没一下地揉着他的小腹，问他：“还受得了吗？”  
莱尼动了动，轻声道：“您不用问狗狗的，只要您想，对狗狗做什么都可以。”  
他说完就感觉揉着自己肚子的手顿了顿，却雁道：“你如果已经受不了了我还来的话，之前的努力就白费了。”  
莱尼一愣，接着笑着说：“狗狗没问题的，想要您。”


End file.
